Skull
MA138 has Skull Wounds Table The x4 multiplier for Brain hits can be avoided with No Brain and the DR of the skull can be avoided by targeting the Eye. Halving the DR of the skull using the Targeting Chinks in Armor rules would be an interesting option (as with the Spine) Another good option to reflect accumulated damage to the skull or spine over time is the Damage to Armor rules. Since armor is protected by its own DR minus 1, this would mean it would only take 2 damage to damage the skull, even if someone can't do the 3 required Basic Damage (resulting in 2 Penetrating Damage) needed to hit the brain. The Thin Skull quirk (pg 25 in PU6) in that case would only need 1 damage to harm it, over time resulting in 0 DR for the skull. A hypothetical No Skull would just be 0 DR to begin with, and no point in assigning HP to deplete. Think Skull thinks of Skull like : *DR 2 (Partial, Skull, -70%; Tough Skin, -40%) 2 Why getting Weak Skull is a good deal though, is you actually get a full point for losing less than a point's worth of advantage, since the total of -70 and -40 is actually -110. Tough Skin normally includes Flexible -20%, which implies that Blunt Force Trauma can get past it. This basically doesn't come up though since BFT only applies 1 per every 5 damage that is stopped, and DR 2 can only stop 5 damage except in situations that multiply DR, such as the Armor Multiplier limitation. This would work better as a house rule (which distinguishes between DR 4 and DR 5, currently the same using Flexible/BT rules) where BT is always applied, and can be appleid using Fractional Damage (0.2 per 1) The DTA rules make "flexible" armor Diffuse whereas skulls should probably be Homogenous. Treating Skin as a -20% limitation on DR that doesn't require Flexible would work better. This would mean that the total limitation is only -90%. Ideally it should work out to -80% to make it fair to get a full point for weak skull. This could be done by treating skull DR as -60% instead of -70%, the basis being that the skull is only -50 to hit from the rear, and probably should be -60 to hit from the sides. For the same reason face DR ought to be -60% since it's only -5 to hit fromthe front but is -7 to hit from the rear and should probably be -6 to hit from the sides. Something like -50% (maybe even -40% like an extremity or -20% like a limb) should only apply when the entire head (face AND skull) get protected. 0.7*0.7=49 or 0.5x0.5=0.25 for Either/Or Limitations so somewhere in the -25 to -49 range depending on front/back weirdness another approach could be to treat Thin Skull as the baseline state of existence (everyone being a basic -1) and to buy "normal skull" as a perk. If anything were to be Diffuse, it would be skin. Treating skin as flexible/diffuse DR that everybody has would make more sense. It could just be treated like fractional DR with "thick skin". Something like say DR 0.5 so that blunt trauma going through would be 0.1 per 0.5 damage. This would be on top of any skull or spine DR, so that they would not need to be tough skin, but the skin problems (poisons, etc) would exist since they are a layer underneath. Category:Hit Locations